galaxyprimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sistine Fall
By Eric J. Sexton (Data Spike: xd8/m7g/j2/ov22) The Department of Technology Acquisitions. Paxia’s technology control center orbiting Hedon Prime Preface High above the surface of Hedron Prime drifts a small cargo ship. All systems turned off to remain undetected by the space station Sistine Fall. This is the Paxia Empire’s Guardian Ring for the Hedron star system and the center for all of the human empire’s technology advancement and approval. So far the occupants have remained oblivious of their presence. The Sistine Fall Callius walked slowly through the southern hallway of the Sistine Fall, a cloud of small AI screens drifting in his wake. Barely acknowledging the screens that streamed endless technology requests, he murmured “Stop”. The AI screens locked their current display and continued to follow him. He loved walking here at this time of day, waiting for the exact moment for the sun to break over the planet's surface. He paused a moment to watch, ignoring the drifting AI screen that chimed to indicate a critical note, no.1a884, that required his attention. As the sun crested, light pierced the reclaimed stained glass from the Sistine Chapel. Each of the windows lovingly restored to their former glory cast breathtaking beauty upon his dull world. For ten seconds the hall was a kaleidoscope of rainbow colors and Callius smiles for the first time since yesterday. And the day before that. Almost as soon as it began, it ends. The full light of the sun overwhelms the focused light and the sharp colored shapes fade to blurry shapes of blending color. Callius lets the small smile fade from his face. He sighs. Then returns to walking. “Display Note 1a884 full screen”. The AI screens synchronize to form a single large screen floating before his vision. The details of the technology request from the Via-Pheron Machine Corporation begin streaming over the screen. Callius skims the over 3000 pages of documentation in a few minutes. “Digital Particle Displacement? Clever.” he says. “Comlink Via-Pheron Machine representative Lipricia Kine”. There were two short chimes then the clic of the link picking up. “Vicetech Callius. What an unexpected surprise. How are you today?”. Lupricia sounded charming as she always did, but the AI screen before him showed heightened stress waves and the voice pattern that started smooth abruptly displayed her lies as red violent spikes. “Spare me your flattery Lupricia." Callius was irritated but remained calm. "You knew full well to expect my call in the event technology request 1a884 was caught by our scans. Let me say that it has and your request is unequivocally denied." “I am sure there is some misunderstanding. That project is going to allow us to-” She was quickly cut off. “One word Lupricia.” His voice was getting raised. “Teleportation. Did your pathetic backwater moon corp really think they could sneak a technology request that would effectively allow for the teleportation of matter between two points? I will say that it was very clever to try to disguise it as nothing more than digital information sharing.” “Please. Callius. We need this contract. With out it the corporation will have to make deals with pirat-” “Stop talking. You will not mention dealing with pirates or any other criminal organization. If you do, I will have the Agamemnon Massdriver pay your moon a visit and reduce your pathetic Sol-State to a population of zero. Am I clear?” “Yes. But you shou-” -click- Callius ended the link before she spoke another word. Callius was smiling. He lived for the rare days like this. Nothing made him remember why he loved his job more than when the bugs tried to crawl out of the dirt and he got to step on them. He was barely aware of the shadow that darkened the rainbow patterns that fell over him. A small ship passed between the sun and his stained glass. “There are no logs showing transport today.” Callius began skimming thought the AI screens looking for any record. A sudden wave of dread washed over him as two distinct pop sounds followed by the sudden rush of air behind him. “Lupricia. What have you done?” whispered Callius as he turned to face the two assassins that teleported into the Ring hallway with him. ''' Prolog Lupricia ended the ComLink with the infiltration team. This was the single most stressful moment in her life. And the most satisfying. Months of planning. Setting the perfect time when Callius would be most distracted by his precious stained glass. It was flawless. She poured herself a drink and, with shaking hands, took a sip. The alcohol stung her throat but calmed her trembling. With Callius out of the way his replacement has already made an offer to be more accommodating. At that moment her link chimed. “Speak of the devil”. “Good afternoon “StaffTech Makeel. I have great news. That request we spoke of has been fulfilled and everything should be in place to move forward with our mutual best interest.” “That great to hear Lupricia. I am looking forward to living on the The Sistine Fall. I will send you a vid when I get there and we can begin working together soon.” “Wonderful. Safe travels and congratulations on your promotion to ViceTech.” Lupricia ended the call and sat back in her chair to gaze out the window at the skyline of her little moon. The sun was just coming up and the view would be spectacular.